Beautifully Broken and Healed: Part 2
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following her humiliation in "Part 1," Jasmine is comforted by Aladdin when she suffers after effects of her ordeal. *Co-Written with Data Seeker.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Aladdin" or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

"Beautifully Broken and Healed: Part 2"

By TwilightSparkle3562

…

Author Note: abuse causes pain. Usually the pain returns of the form of post-traumatic stress.

…

It had been a week since Jafar's second and finale defeat. It was evening and the Sultan, Jasmine and Aladdin were having dinner, along with their friends, Abu the monkey, Iago the semi reformed parrot and Genie. During the dinner, Aladdin looked that his fiancée, Princess Jasmine. She was beautiful, and her pink dress was darling. But he saw that she was in a pretty foul and bitter mood.

"Jasmine, are you alright? You seem to be…"

"I'm fine," she said angrily, giving her fiancée a cold stare. "I've just had a long day, that's all."

Iago looked up from his meal in surprise. The ex-sidekick of Jafar was still being accepted by everyone in the palace as one of their own. While this was not a time for him to butt in on the situation, he couldn't resist speaking his mind.

"Boy, looks like your boyfriend hit a nerve, princess?" The parrot remarked, only for him to be also be met by a hard glare from Jasmine.

"I don't need this from you, Iago!" She cried loudly, much to the parrot's shock.

"Wow, take it easy!" Iago exclaimed, unnerved by the princess's anger.

Abu chattered in fear, also surprised by Jasmine's outburst to a point. He then went under Aladdin's turban to hide. No one wanted to see Jasmine angry, especially Aladdin and the Sultan, who cared deeply for her feelings.

"Wow, you alright, Jasmine?" Genie asked, transforming himself into a psychologist sitting behind a desk. "Care to tell me…"

"I'm fine!" Jasmine screamed, getting to her feet. "Will you please stop asking me what is wrong?"

Everyone stared at the Princess in shock.

"Jasmine, why are you yelling?" The Sultan asked, eying his daughter in concern.

Jasmine hesitated, startled by her outburst. Then, after a few moments, she let out an angry groan and stormed out of the room.

"Jasmine, where are you going?" The Sultan asked in shock.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called out. "Come back!"

But she didn't come back. An awkward silence filled the dining room.

"I take it that no one knows what is going on here?" Iago commented dryly.

Aladdin rubbed his forehead. "I don't get it. She's been in a mood for the past few days but nothing like this."

Genie dropped his psychologist guise and turned to Aladdin in confusion. "Any idea why?"

"No," Aladdin said. "She claims she is fine, but we all know she is not fine."

Iago crossed his wings in disgust. "Yeah," he scoffed, "that girlfriend sure has a funny way of saying that she is fine."

Abu chattered in agreement with the parrot's remark.

"This is strange," Sultan said slowly as he paced back and forth across the dining hall. "I suppose that I could try talking to her later after she had time to cool down."

"We'll both go, Sultan," remarked Aladdin. "We care about her and we both want to know what is going on."

The Sultan considered that. "Very well. But first we will wait."

…

Meanwhile, Jasmine was in her room sitting on her bed, sobbing, or rather she would have except she had used up her tears.

Her thoughts turned to Jafar and his evil. It had been a week since Jafar had been defeated forever. Jafar had been killed after his black genie's lamp was destroyed in the hot lava and life in Agrabah had returned to normal. But for the past few days, since Jafar's final death, she had been experiencing some very intense stress, but she didn't know why. The feeling was particularly strong when she was around Aladdin.

She then felt rage for a brief moment, recalling how his lying led to Jafar taking over Agrabah and the shame that tyrant brought on her. She thought of how stupid Aladdin was and some curses she knew. She then sighed; her anger dwindled, though the sadness remained. She heard a sound and looked up. It was her father and boyfriend.

"What do you want?" She demanded, feeling a flash of anger and shame surge through her.

"Jasmine, can you please tell us what happened in the dining hall?"Aladdin asked. "We are only asking because we care about you." He added quickly.

Jasmine cringed at this request. She knew her outburst was childish and pathetic, unbecoming of a princess. She didn't normally lose her temper like that. It was like she had lost a part of herself.

"I got angry," she sighed, causing both Aladdin and the Sultan to frown.

"You don't normally get that angry, Jasmine," Sultan reminded her sternly. "Personally I don't think anything during dinner was the real cause."

"That is none of your concern, father!" Jasmine snapped as she got to her feet and paced back and forth across her bedroom. Her small outburst caused both Sultan and Aladdin to jump back slightly, however they were not going to leave her alone.

She stopped pacing and looked away. She knew that she was going to be put on the spot, Jasmine felt she needed to hide what was inside of her. Still, she was hesitant about addressing her feelings.

"Jasmine, we're all worried about you," Aladdin said in a very panicked and exasperated voice as he sat down on her bed. "We want to help you, but we can't help you unless you tell us what is on your mind!"

"You want to know what is on my mind!" Jasmine cried, briefly turning to face a wall and slamming her left fist against it. "All right! It's Jafar and what he did to me!"

Both Aladdin and Sultan were stunned to hear this, for something of this nature was something that could not be kept in unless it was necessary. However, this was the first time that Aladdin had heard Jasmine talk of this. But for Sultan, it was just an old wound that was being reopened.

"Jafar?" Aladdin cried in shock, walking next to Jasmine's side. "What are you talking about? He is dead?"

Jasmine didn't look at Aladdin, her face full of pain. "It was something that happened before he died," She whispered. "Before he became a genie."

Aladdin hesitated. "What did he do to you?"

"He…" Jasmine hesitated, reluctant to reveal her shame. Suddenly rage erupted within her. "He humiliated me, Aladdin! He forced me strip naked in front of my father!"

Aladdin was stunned, to hear something like this. Up until this moment, he had no idea of the horrors that Jasmine had gone through. "Did he hurt you in any other way?"

Jasmine cringed. "No. He just humiliated me. He wanted me to feel like I wasn't a person, just an object for his amusement."

Aladdin scowled, rage swell in him. "That Jackal. That cowardly good for nothing Jackal!" At that moment he wanted to bring Jafar back from the dead and kill him himself for what he had done to Jasmine.

Even Sultan was beginning to feel the same way, bitterly recalling how he himself was reduced to nothing more than a puppet on strings, powerless to protect his daughter.

"I'm so sorry, dear." He said, touching his child's shoulder.

"I wanted to resist, father," Jasmine confessed, "but he would kill you if I didn't."

Aladdin looked up at Sultan and then at Jasmine. He was now beginning to think of the fact that he himself was partially to blame for the situation that Jasmine found herself in.

"Jasmine, I'm…" He stuttered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I..."

Jasmine sighed. She the noticed her reflection in the mirror. She walked toward it.

"Jasmine?" The Sultan asked, perplexed.

She ignored her father, eying her reflection. She still wearing the pink gown that she wore at dinner tonight. Except for the color pink, it was identical to the purple dress she wore on that fateful day when Jafar took over Agrabah. She couldn't help but relive that fateful day when that tyrant forced her to strip and the shame he caused her.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" The Sultan asked again.

Jasmine didn't turn to face her father. "This dress is like the one I wore that day." She said in a low voice. She then scowled at her reflection. "I should have stood up to him! I should have not given in! But what was I supposed to do?" Jasmine stopped her short tirade, and sniffed her eyes too dry to sob.

The Sultan was silent, tormented by guilt for failing to save his daughter. He wanted to comfort her, but had nothing to say.

Aladdin too felt responsible for what happened and he should at least reveal to Jasmine what was on his mind.

"Look Jasmine, I am so sorry. If I hadn't lied about being a prince in the first place, none of this wouldn't have happened!" He knew this would hurt. But he didn't think he deserved her after this. "If you want me to leave you alone forever, I'll understand."

"What?" The Sultan exclaimed in surprise.

Jasmine turned and stared at Aladdin in surprise, her emotions in turmoil. She thought about how he lied about being a prince, but small part of her understood why he lied. She also knew that he did care for her and how he had helped her being free of that bothersome law where she was forced to marry someone that she didn't love. She couldn't let Aladdin leave her. They were engaged to be married and nothing was going to change that, at least in her eyes.

"No," She said, placing her hands on Aladdin. "Despite all that had happened, I still love you, Aladdin. You came back and saved us all from Jafar's power."

Jasmine rubbed Aladdin's face with her hand and it made Aladdin felt comfortable to an extent. However, there was still one thing she needed to say to him.

"Aladdin, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" wondered Aladdin.

"For losing my temper at dinner. I've treated you badly, Aladdin, along with everyone else. I shouldn't be mad at you, but I don't know how to stop feeling the way I do."

Aladdin hesitated, struggling to once again find the words to say. Finally, he got a thought.

"Is it alright if I hug you?"

For a moment, Jasmine looked tense. Her resentment was returning. But after a brief moment, she nodded.

Aladdin hugged the princess he was pledged to tightly. "It's OK, Jasmine," he whispered. "I understand. And I'll help you get through this. We all will."

Jasmine suddenly felt a change in her emotions. Her inner anger had drained and was replaced with joy though the sadness remained. She sighed.

"Thank you both of you, for understanding my situation," She said as she broke away from Aladdin and prepared to retire for the night.

"Anytime," said Aladdin said, smiling warmly as both he and the Sultan turned to leave.

"Bye, Al," Jasmine whispered. "I love you."

"I love you back," Aladdin whispered back and left her alone in the bedroom. Jasmine once again thought of her problem. She knew that the pain would plague her for a long time, but she was lucky that Aladdin, her father and her friends would be there to help her through it.

 **…**

 **The End**


End file.
